Android 18 and Her Lovely Women
by Rinnegan Senju
Summary: Android 18 is starting to go on a rampage of ravaging may DBZ characters wives such as Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl. Will she be stopped? Or will she be on an endless rampage impregnating women? "Found out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!" Or just read the story :) Contains: Futanari, Yuri, Impregnation, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Android 18 And Her Lovely Women

This story includes the listed

Futanari

Yuri

Bondage

Incest

Rape

*If you do not like any of the following then please do not read*

The first few paragraphs or so take place at the lookout when 18 is about to leave.

18 is standing behind a pole holding up the hypersonic time chamber listening to everything the Z fighters and the eternal dragon are saying. She especially listened closely when she heard that Goku was dead and did not want to come back. Then she heard the wish of her soon to be husband Krillin asking, "Could you make it so that androids 17 and 18 aren't androids anymore?" The eternal dragon responds saying, "That is not within my power" Krillin says, "Well could you at least make it so the bombs inside of them are gone?" The eternal dragon didn't say a word. Then he said, "Yes. That is within my power" His eyes glew yellow and he said a deep vague "Farewell" and disappeared with the dragon balls scattering across the globe.

Yamcha asks Krillin "Why'd you make that wish!" "I-I don't know. I just kinda felt sorry for them" said Krillin rubbing the back of his head. Then 18 came out from behind the pole and started yelling at Krillin saying "You didn't need to do that" and that "17 isn't my lover. He's my brother!" But in the end she did thank Krillin and ended up leaving. After talking about how Krillin likes 18 and Trunks departure the next day the z fighters all went home. The next day Trunks left for his own family in his own time. Now gohan was on his own without his father, but he did have his mom to take care of so he wasn't lonely really.

The day after that Chichi got the news about her dead husband and started to have a nervous break down. The Ox King or as Gohan knows him as grandpa he comes over and tries to comfort his daughter and asks her if she could take Gohan fishing for a day a few miles away. At first she was not gonna go but she just let him go since he needs to get his mind off of his father just as much as she needs to. The day they went to go fishing Chichi decided to rest and not think about Goku. After a few hours she couldn't sleep anymore and decided to get some chores done. She did the dishes, cleaned the floor, and then the laundry. As she was doing the laundry, she saw something in the sky flying, but she ignored she thought it was a fast helicopter or her son looking for her wandering dad.

Once she put all the clothes on the line to dry, she went back inside for some lunch. She made herself a sandwich for now since it was about 11 am. Then she heard a knock at the door. She wondered if it was Gohan and her dad coming back for something because no one else would come all the way out in the woods for anything. She opened the door and it was a tall blonde lady. "Hi, can I come in."

*******WARNING LEMON AHEAD********

"Ummm. Who are you?" asked Chichi. "I knew you're father. My name is 18. I just have a few questions to ask a few questions about him" said 18. Chichi thought about it then decided to let her in. She looked like a fine woman, she didn't look skeptical at all so she welcomed her in.

"Please take a seat on the couch. Would you like something to drink?" Asked Chichi. "Sure. I'll take a water" and then Chichi went into the kitchen to make pour some water. Once she got back 18 was sitting their with her legs crossed and said thank you with her legs crossed. Chichi sat down next to her and gave her her water. 18 said "Thanks" and Chichi responded with, "You're Welcome. Now what questions did you have about Goku?" Before 18 said anything she took off her jacket and revealed her sleeve less shirt and her neck was visible. All Chichi looked at were her breast which were a nice size almost double D's by the look of them. Chichi kept thinking about holding them and touching them. Chichi shook her head. She was straight and had a husband. Who happens to be dead.

18 first asked, "How did you find out of the death of Goku?" "My son told me" 18 nodded her head. "Where we you when Goku left to fight?" "I think I was still at the Kame house watching the fight" 18 again nodded. Chichi started to think that these questions were kinda revolved around her so she curiously asked, "Umm these questions seemed to revolved me more than goku" 18 just nodded her head and then said, "Well I care about you" 18 got closer to Chichi that their arms were smushed together. Chichi got nervous "But you barely know me. You just met me today" "But you're the prettiest girl I've seen all day and the most beautiful girl I have seen in all my life that I can recall" Chichi was now blushing. 18 took this time to make her move.

18 kissed Chichi on the lips and caught her by surprise. Chichi eyes were wide open in shock and she started to get more intimate with the kiss. "Okay. 3 things. 1. We are both girls. 2. I'm married. And 3. I-I liked the kiss" said Chichi. 18 just smirked and then tore her traditional Chinese purple outfit off revealing her breast and panties. "So you walk around the house with no bra on. Slut" said 18. "No it isn't like that" Chichi only walks around the house with no bra when no one else is home. So she did. 18 ignored her rebuttal and started to rub her clit from the outside of her panties. Chichi stared to moan. "So you like your clit being rubbed huh" Said 18. Chichi couldn't answer because she was moaning so much. Why was Chichi doing this. She had a husband. She had a child also. Most of all she was doing it with a woman.

Chichi thought she was about to cum from a woman. A beautiful woman. Goku never gave her any pleasure like this. He mostly gave her pain. A little pleasure but mostly couldn't tell what she was feeling towards 18 and she couldn't concentrate. 18 started to rub her clit harder but then she stopped. Until, she flipped Chichi over on her stomach into the couch and gave her a super wedgie. Chichi screamed in pain, but she felt some pleasure with this.

18 tore her panties off since they were stretched out anyways. "Hmmm. I wonder what this taste like" wondered 18. 18 started to lick Chichi's pussy rapidly, desperately trying to get her love juices out. Chichi could hear the lewd noises her pussy was making and couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind was going blank. Her mind felt so wrong, but her body felt so right. 18 started to spead Chichi's asscheeks to see her asshole better. "Hey! DO NOT. AND I MEAN DO NOT. Lick that place. It is filthy!" Again. 18 ignored her protest and started to lick around her asshole this made chichi closer to cumming. She started panting until 18 stuck her tongue in her asshole.

Chichi came. Her love juices started flowing out of her pussy like a river. Her legs were shaking but that didn't stop 18. 18 started tonguing her harder and out her tongue deeper in her asshole. 18 even started to finger herself. As she did that Chichi started to come close to cumming again. She started to love the feeling of a tongue up her butt. She has never had things go in it. Only having things come out. She started to like it a lot. "I'm about to cum" said Chichi. "smmmmhmm mmmamhmm emmmmimm (So am I)" responded 18. "Haha you can't talk with your tongue in my ass. Put it in ass far as you can" 18 did as she was told and put her tongue in as far as she could. She started to finger herself harder and then came. At the same time Chichi came and 18 was more than happy to lick up her juices.

Then 18 started to undress.

Boy. What am I doing.

18 became completely undress. Showing off her beautiful goddess like body.

Wow. Her body is absolutely gorgeous. I just wanna...No. I can't. We are both girls. I have to stop this immediately.

Before Chichi could say anything she saw what was between 18 crotch. So she asked, "Umm. 18. Why and How do you have that" "Well. I'll just tell you how it came to be this size" said 18. "I have a penis as you can see, but I also have a vagina and I am what's known as a futanari. I was born with both parts which is very rare for people to get this, but I did. Eventually years later when I washed into an android by Dr. Gero the materials used to make some of the machines that are now in my body made my penis bigger" Chichi just looked at her big penis shocked because it looked pretty big and it wasn't even erect! "Umm. How big is it now"? Asked Chichi. "Around 9 inches" said 18. "Enough talk though. Time to get down to business I have other things to do" said 18 as she was walking towards Chichi. "Ok. That is it. We are stopping now. I don't know what you're about to do with me but-" Chichi couldn't speak anymore because she was kissed again by 18.

As they were kissing. She could feel 18's cock getting hard on her stomach. 18 released the kiss and asked, "When was the last time you had sex Chichi"? "I don't know. I can't remember" "Well was it recently" "No. Not recent at all" "Well I'll fix that" "Hey! Wait" and before Chichi knew it she had a hard dick at the entrance of her vagina. Before putting it in 18 rubbed the tip of her dick on her clit and kept sliding it up and down. She could feel Chichi getting really wet now and decided to stick it in.

Chichi winced in pain at first. She hasn't had a dick inside her in a long time. 18 started to move in and out really slowly. Then Chichi started to moan and move her hips faster like she wanted it more. 18 made her beg. "What do you want Chichi"? Asked 18 innocently. "I want you to stop fucking me immediately" retorted Chichi. "That's not what your body is saying. Your hips keep speeding up. So tell me. What do you want honestly. It's okay. You can tell me." Chichi didn't respond for a few seconds but then she said, "I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Fuck me till I cum all over your dick" ordered Chichi. "Ohhhh. So what changed your mind"? For some reason Chichi was being honest with herself. "I don't know why But your dick feels really good" "Hmmm. Does it feel better than Goku's"? Chichi didn't answer. She didn't say anything yet. "ANSWER MY QUESTION! Does my dick feel better than Goku? I won't start moving until you answer me" Chichi still didn't answer and as 18 said she didn't move. The amount of pleasure she wanted to feel was unbearable so she spat it out. "Yes! Your dick feels way better than Goku. Please make me cum" 18 had a smirk on her face and started fucking Chichi hard and fast.

18 and Chichi were both pacing each other's movements trying to get in sync. 18 was pounding Chichi cervix hard and Chichi almost couldn't take the pain, but it felt so good that she tried to take 18's cock deeper. "I'm about to cum 18" "I am too" 18 was pumping as fasts as she could now trying to reach her climax. "18. I'm about to cum right now" warning Chichi. "Wait. Don't do it inside"! said Chichi.

It was too late. 18 came inside before she could finish the sentence. The flow of thick cum into her pussy out of 18's dick made Chichi cum immediately. 18 came right into Chichi's womb and their was so much cum, Chichi's pussy was overflowing with it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Ahhh. Well that was amazing Chichi. Thank you" 18 said with a smile. Chichi was on the ground, unconscious because of the intense amount of pleasure 18 gave her.

"Well I guess I'll be going. Goodbye"! 18 got dressed, kissed Chichi on the forehead, found her room and put her in bed. She was out the door and into the sky again.


	2. Chapter 2

Android 18 and Her Lovely Women

Chapter 1. Section 2

Chichi seems to be awake now, but she was in the kitchen making dinner for herself. She made pasta with vegetables and a drink of water to go with that. As she was sitting at the dinning table by herself she started to eat. After a few minutes she started playing with her food. She really didn't seem hungry anymore. She began to feel fatigue and decided to sit on the couch and watch television for a bit. As she was sitting their she began to feel even more tired because nothing was on tv and she was just sitting their watching some dumb show.

She felt a yawn come on then all of a sudden in a fast motion, her front door was bust open and a huge dick was down her throat. It was dark in the house with the only light flashes on the television on. She couldn't tell who it was but she saw the person had blonde hair and...boobs? She couldn't concentrate anymore. She had to close her eyes to open her mouth up wide enough to take the huge, long meat stick in her mouth. Chichi really couldn't deep throat but at this point she wish she knew how. 18 was now throat fucking her and Chichi was about to pass out, but 18 came just in time for her to stay conscious.

Chichi ended up throwing up all the cum and the food she tried to eat earlier. As she was trying to recover from her vomiting. She felt something going inside her spreading her insides out. She was lucky, she got a little wet from her throat fucking. She didn't know why she got wet, because that was brutal. She couldn't worry about that now anymore because 18 started to rapidly pump her dick in and out of Chichi. Chichi came instantly, but sure enough, 18 kept going. Then 18 got harder inside 18 and felt her cock tense up. She started going faster, not human fast, she was no longer on a human level of fucking and Chichi was starting to cry because of it.

18 was about to cum soon and Chichi had already came about 5 times now. Chichi started to scream at the pain once she first felt the tip of 18's dick pound her cervix. She screamed so 18 had to cover her mouth with her hand. 18 tried to shove Chichis ass as far down as possible on her cock. She was able to keep hitting her cervix like this until she came. She almost broke Chichi neck by pulling her head back with her hand she covered her mouth with from the pleasure of her intense ejaculation. Most of the cum went inside Chichis womb so it didn't come out yet bit stayed there. Chichi has been unconscious since her fourth orgasm so 18 just picked her up and put her in her bed.

She kissed her on her forehead and put on her clothes. 18 decided to clean up the cum that was on the couch and floor. Then she left without a word.


End file.
